


Kitten Mischief

by XiuChen4Ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Strap-Ons, Teasing, sweaterpaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: Minseo loves it when her girlfriend sits in her lap.  But sometimes Dae likes to tease her by sitting in someone else’s.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90
Collections: CHERRYKISSES FEST (Round 1)





	Kitten Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss #55, written for Cherry Kisses Fest:  
>  _Dae has a thing for laps..._  
>  _and straps..._  
>  _and sitting..._  
>  _on both._
> 
> I didn't have time to do this fest, but the prompt was basically poetry, which crawled into my head and insisted I make it prose.

🍒😽🍒

_ Kitty Couple _ is what their friends call them, even though it makes Minseo curl a lip. She can’t deny that she and her girlfriend are both rather feline in their own ways, but still, why couldn’t it be  _ Tiger Couple? _

“Because you’re both way too cute,” Baekhee had cooed at them. But at least she’d agreed to stop calling them the  _ Pussy Pair. _ Probably because Minseo had threatened to punch her if she didn’t.

But every time Minseo sees her darling girlfriend curled up on their sofa, oversized sweatshirt draped over hands and hips, the corners of her lips flicked up even in sleep, Minseo can’t deny the validity of their friends’ comparisons.

Her sunny, smiley Dae. Her pretty little kitten.

A lap cat, in truth, because as soon as Minseo sits down on the sofa, Dae is on top of her, settling right back into sleep as if this were an entirely instinctive behavior not even worth waking up for. Minseo sighs fondly, balancing her laptop on the arm of the sofa instead, wrapping her left arm around Dae’s tiny waist.

It’s hard to be mad at anyone so cute.

Minseo presses a fond kiss to Dae’s forehead, right where her bangs part to leave a little heart shape obviously meant to house her lips.

“Unnie,” Dae mumbles, cuddling closer against her shoulder.

No one on earth with any sort of heart could resist that.

So Minseo does her homework one-handed, lets her thighs go numb, ignores the drool soaking through her shirt. Dae is too precious to complain about when she’s sleeping. 

Minseo will save all her grumbling for when her love is awake to whine endearingly right back at her.

🍒😽🍒

Dae loves her girlfriend, but she especially loves riling her girlfriend up. It’s with this in mind that she picks out a babydoll tee that emphasizes her tiny waist, rhinestones spelling out  _ kitten _ across her curves in pink script. She pulls on her most ass-enhancing jeans, smudges some pink shimmery eyeshadow over her lids, slicks her lips in tinted balm, and ties her espresso-colored hair up into a neck-exposing knot. She’s not the fanciest girl out there, but she knows how to make herself look good without making herself uncomfortable, squeezed into too-tight clothes or covered neck to hairline in sticky goop.

It’s Minseo that’s the makeup guru of the pair, already-captivating eyes now perfectly lined with aubergine, winged out at the corners to draw further comparisons to a cat. Her skin is flawless as always, subtle highlighting making her seem to glow, deep wine lipstick on that perfect pout. She’s killing Dae in ripped black jeans, a white muscle tee skin-tight over the results of all that time at the gym, topped by a cropped leather jacket accented with enough silver spikes to give pause to anyone who might attempt to touch those gym results without permission. With her icy-white undercut falling artfully into her face and earrings running up the curves of both ears, she is every inch the punk goddess that gets Dae’s motor revving with a single lift of an angled brow.

If Minseo’s going to go out in public like that—even the not-so-public of their friends’ house party—Dae is going to retaliate with some punking of her own. 

Minseo hates to watch  _ her _ Dae sit in someone else’s lap, and Dae absolutely knows it. She loves to trigger her girlfriend’s possessive streak, knowing that Minseo would never be so gauche as to pitch a fit in (semi-)public over something so ridiculous. So when they’ve finished hugging their closest friends and congratulating them on their new place (and, in Dae’s case, congratulating them specifically on choosing a place with a bedroom large enough for a bed that sleeps three), Dae tosses her way-too-sexy love a flirty wink before climbing right into Sehun’s ample lap and snuggling up to his broad chest.

“Heya, handsome,” she purrs up at him.

He smiles indulgently back. “Hi, kitten-noona.” 

Minseo says nothing, but Dae can see the way the perfect angle of her jaw flexes as she grits her teeth.

Now, Dae would never be so cruel as to  _ really _ poke at her girlfriend’s feelings. She is fully, one hundred percent committed to her Minseo and their unshakeable relationship. So she would never crawl into Junmyeon’s lap, the guy who lets his respectful demeanor slip when he’s drunk sometimes and offers to ‘help’ them out in the bedroom. Nor would Dae ever climb into Chanyeol’s lap, firstly because it’s almost always occupied by Baekhee, but more importantly because Kyungsoo would murder her for ‘sniffing around’ his partners. 

So it’s beautiful, sweet, cuddly, very, very gay Sehun whose lap she invades in public. And Sehun absolutely knows he’s being used for Dae’s eventual gratification. He evidently has a bit of a sadistic streak, because he enjoys playing along, pressing kisses to the top of Dae’s head, wrapping her little body up in his overlong arms.

Dae winks at her love, delighting in the dark look she gets in return, one of Minseo’s dark ruby lips trapped between frustrated teeth. She knows that Minseo is very aware that they’re just toying with her. That Dae would never dream of cheating on her, and that Sehun would never make any sort of move to break up a couple, especially people he considers close friends. And Minseo adores Sehun—most of the time, she’s the best noona a sometimes-shy gay boy could ever ask for, playing wingwoman, helping him move in and out of college dorms each year—her hours at the gym mean she may not be stronger than the guys but she certainly has more stamina than most of them—and buying the spoiled maknae of their group way more meat than any normally-sized human could actually need.

But when Dae gets like this, gets the itch to misbehave a little, to let out the beast, then if looks could kill, Sehunnie would be dead several times over.

It’s hilarious to wind Minseo up. So Dae rests a hand on Sehun’s pec as they murmur and giggle to each other about his newest crush, the TA in his Intro to Ballet class that Sehun is sure isn’t any older than he is himself. Dae watches Minseo watch her, winking saucily whenever they lock eyes. Notes with pleasure that Minseo only downs a single shot of whiskey, then switches to water.

Minseo will happily engage in sloppy, drunken sex, but only using the body parts they were born with. If anything other than tongues or fingers is going inside either of them, they both have to be sober. And though Dae complains about her uptight, safety-first girlfriend, she not-so-secretly loves that Minseo holds her well-being in such importance. And she definitely loves this blatant tell that she’s gonna get it good later.

Sehun snickers above Dae’s head. “That’s her fourth glass—with all that water, you’d think noona was into watersports.”

They both crack up at that. There is no way Ms. Clean & Tidy would  _ ever _ consider anything so unhygienic—she sometimes claims that she’s a lesbian just so she doesn’t have to deal with jizz.

But their laughter makes Minseo swallow another glass of water while glaring at them, and that alone is enough to set excitement fluttering through Dae’s core.

🍒😽🍒

Minseo knows her fingers on Dae’s arm are probably leaving bruises. But Dae’s smirking at her smugly, so Minseo knows her girlfriend is enjoying it. Is anticipating what she’s about to receive. 

So Minseo is absolutely going to give it to her.

First she claims what’s hers with a kiss, deep and filthy and tongue-heavy, tasting the grenadine on Dae’s lips.

“You wanna sit on a dick that badly, that can certainly be arranged,” she growls.

Dae’s eyes only light up with more glee.

“Gimme the big purple one, unnie,” she says, ducking her chin to look through her seductively-long lashes at Minseo.

This little jezebel will be the death of Minseo someday.

“Oh, I’m absolutely gonna give you the big purple one,” Minseo growls. “Unnie will fuck you so well you can’t move at all, much less go crawling off to sit on pretty boys who have zero respect for their elders.”

Dae’s low moan has blood rushing to Minseo’s groin.

They devour each other’s mouths on the way to the bedroom, Minseo growling and Dae giggling. Dae’s naked before they even hit the sheets, undulating that slim little figure against Minseo, running a small hand up her own body, over her perky little ass and perkier little breasts.

With an exasperated huff (that only draws a triumphant chuckle), Minseo breaks away to strip off and strap up. The strap had been a gift from Dae, a harness built to rub against where Minseo’s most sensitive with every thrust, pleasing them both at the same time. She’s sure she looks ridiculous with the oversized purple dildo jutting out from her pelvis but Dae’s squirming with anticipation, all but shoving Minseo down on the bed and moving to straddle her.

Minseo catches those eager hips. “You sure you’re ready for me, baby?”

Dae twists, reaching for the dildo impatiently. “Unnieeee, I’ve been soaking for you all night,” she whines. “Gimme!”

Minseo lets her line it up and sink slowly down on it. Dae’s sober and knows what she can take, so if she wants to skip all the foreplay Minseo’s not going to argue. She’s more than worked up herself after enduring that flirtatious display for two whole hours.

Dae moans as she takes it all in, rocking a little as she settles her core over Minseo’s hips. It makes the harness rub teasingly at Minseo’s engorged clit and she moans, too, triggering a filthy laugh from her lover.

Wrapping her small hands around Dae’s tiny waist, Minseo thrusts upwards, feet flat on the bed to give her the leverage she needs to punish her little vixen. The most mischievous of kittens, toying shamelessly with her victim all night.

This transforms laughter into squeaks and whines, the kind Dae makes when she’s frustrated, wants more, not the kind that indicate any sort of discomfort. 

“You like that?” Minseo asks. “You like taking unnie’s strap? Need a good dicking down to keep you where you belong?”

“Yesss,” Dae moans. “Fuck me good, unnie—fuck me so hard, so deep, wanna come on your massive strap.”

“Oh, you’re gonna come on it,” Minseo growls, moving one hand between Dae’s splayed legs. “You’ll come for unnie at least twice before I’m done with you.”

“Yes! Gonna come for unnie  _ so hard—” _

And Dae does, grinding down against Minseo’s pelvis, Minseo’s thumb pressed against her clit. “Unnieee,” she sighs, sending shivers down Minseo’s spine that, combined with the little rocking motions of the harness, have her right on the edge of her own pleasure.

She holds herself back, just enjoys looking up at Dae’s wrecked face, the way her breasts bounce as she shudders on top of her. And just as Dae slumps, Minseo starts thrusting again, making those breasts bounce even more.

Now Dae’s whines are those of oversensitivity but Minseo fucks her through it, keeps fucking up into her until the whines are again needy little moans. Minseo sits up, wrapping her well-toned arms around her naughty little kitten, pinning that slim figure against her own modest curves.

“Such a little brat,” she declares before claiming Dae’s panting mouth. She nips at her lower lip, using her grip to bounce Dae in her lap, much more slowly than Dae would evidently prefer given the amount of whining and writhing going on in her arms.

“Unnieee,” Dae begs. “Unnie, baby needs to come.”

“My baby needs to come?” Minseo repeats, holding Dae still long enough to suck a claiming mark against the soft skin of her throat.

“Please,” Dae gasps as Minseo bites and licks. “Please, unnie, please—wanna come so bad, want unnie to come with me.”

“Alright then,” Minseo agrees, leaning back, palms on the sheets behind her. “Make unnie come and you can come, too.”

Dae whines more about having to do all the work but starts rolling her hips, gathering speed until she’s bouncing vigorously on top of Minseo, every impact of core against pelvis sending sparks up Minseo’s spine.

“Good girl, Dae,” Minseo purrs. “You can be so good for unnie—why you gotta be such a naughty kitten when you could be so good for me?”

“Good all the time is boring,” Dae dismisses, flicking her hips on the downstroke to rub Minseo more intensely. “And unnie likes to  _ make _ me be good.”

“You like it when I make you,” Minseo growls, reclining again so she can grab those narrow hips in her hands and force a steadier rhythm, a faster pace, a better angle for her own pleasure. “Come on, Dae, baby. Make unnie come. I know you can do it.”

Dae picks up the suggested movements and Minseo rests on her elbows, loving the view as Dae’s torso undulates for her, hips rolling, dildo glistening with Dae’s arousal as it slides in and out. 

“You’re mine, Dae,” Minseo pants. “All mine, you take my strap so well, look at you, my beautiful little Dae.”

Arching her back at the praise, Dae bounces faster, harder, and Minseo cants her hips so the harness rubs right where she wants it. The sight of her wrecked little kitten working so hard to get her off is what ultimately does it for Minseo, who grabs Dae’s hips again and pounds up into her half a dozen times before groaning long and low as her orgasm sweeps through her. 

Dae’s hand immediately flies between her legs and then she’s coming, too, flopping over to collapse atop Minseo’s heaving chest.

“Unnie,” Dae mumbles, cuddling closer against her shoulder.

Minseo wraps her arms around the occasionally-infuriating, impossible to resist woman that she loves.

🍒😽🍒

Dae walks across the living room carefully, tongue thrust between her lips, eyes locked on the cup of coffee cradled in her sleeve-covered palms. She’s only wearing one of Minseo’s oversized sweaters and a pair of Batman panties, and she’d rather not spill hot coffee on her bare legs. Or on Minseo’s spotless floor. Either would result in screeching, and it’s way too early in the morning for that.

Stupid finals week. Stupid academic girlfriend who’d taken a bunch of crunchy math and econ classes instead of singing her way through life like Dae. Minseo is lucky Dae loves her enough to wake up at this ungodly hour with her and make her coffee just the way she likes it ( _ and _ clean up the counter afterward).

She successfully sets the mug down on the coffee table without mishap, grinning down at her beautiful girlfriend in triumph.

“Thank you, baby,” Minseo smiles up at her. 

She pulls Dae down into her lap, wrapping the sofa blanket over them both, ensuring Dae’s feet are tucked in thoroughly like she always does. She claims it’s because she hates when Dae puts her icy toes on her warm body, but Dae knows it’s because her always-caring unnie hates seeing her uncomfortable.

Well, uncomfortable for non-sexual reasons, that is. Minseo has no problems leaving her a bit bruised and sore in the bedroom, but that’s because she knows Dae likes it that way. She likes seeing proof in the mirror in the morning that she’d driven Minseo wild, that her possessive girlfriend covets her enough to leave marks on her, to claim her, to bruise her hips with proprietary fingertips.

But Dae likes this, too, this soft and cozy cuddling, Minseo’s fingers idly trailing through her hair, one warm palm pressed flat against her belly beneath the stolen sweater. Their friends like to call the pair of them cats, especially when they catch them curled up together like this.

And as Dae smiles into Minseo’s adoring feline eyes, she just about wishes she could purr.

🍒😽🍒


End file.
